Trust Me
by matryoshka-shu
Summary: No Summary, just read. Warning inside. RnR?


Moshi-moshi! Shu-chan desu!

Nee, saia baru di fandom ini! Yoroshiku! Dan untuk perkenalan yang langsung pakai fic rate M...gak ada yang protes kan? ^^

Di cerita ini, settingnya sebelum Teito ketemu Hakuren, ya. Tapi Burupya sudah ada…

**Warning **: possible for typo(s) dan OOC, Shounen-ai alias Yaoi dan, yeah…Lemon! Tidak diperuntukkan bagi mereka yang UNDERAGE alias dibawah umur. nyindir diri sendiri.

Jangan bilang saia tidak memperingatkan kalian, lho. Jadi buat yang nggak suka, silahkan klik 'back' jadi anda tak perlu memaki saia macam-macam. Buat yang mau baca, ayo kita baca bareng! Dosanya tanggung sendiri-sendiri ya *digebuk

**Disclaimer **: noltujuh-hantu alias 07-ghost itu punya **Yuki Amemiya & Yukino Ichihara. **Kalau punya saia, pairingnya udah macem-macem!

Tanpa banyak kata-kata lagi, ENJOY~!

XXX

Siang hari di District 7. Tepatnya wilayah taman di Barsburg Church, seorang pemuda berbaring di hamparan rerumputan. Rambut coklatnya makin mengkilat terkena sinar matahari yang masuk melalui atap kaca.

Sebuah hari yang damai dan tenang. Sayangnya si pemuda kita ketahui bernama Teito Klein itu tidak bisa menikmatinya lantaran suasana hatinya yang galau.

Teito memandang kosong pada langit biru di atasnya. Pikirannya melayang seperti awan-awan yang berarak mengikuti tiupan angin. Menghela nafas panjang, ia pun tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Mikage…" bisiknya pelan, menyebutkan nama sahabat yang paling dikasihinya yang telah tiada.

Sesosok hewan bernama 'Burupya' menghampiri Teito dan duduk di pangkuannya. Hewan itu seperti sedang menghibur Teito, tetapi tidak berhasil. Teito tetap pada wajah _stoic_-nya, dan sorot mata sendu.

"Burupya… Meskipun benar kalau kau wujud Mikage yang baru, tapi tetap saja…"

"Kalau kau berwajah seperti itu, para hana-tachi yang melihatmu akan ikut sedih, lho…Teito-kun," ucap suara yang berasal dari arah belakang teito.

Teito pun menoleh dan mendapati sesosok pria berambut ungun muda serta berpakaian serba putih.

"Labrador-san…"

Labrador, pria yang berprofesi sebagai Bishop di Barsburg Church itu menghampiri Teito. Pria yang memiliki kemampuan bicara dengan bunga itu sepertinya menyadari kalau hati Teito sedang galau.

"Sepertinya ada yang mengganggumu."

"Ah, aku tidak apa-apa…sungguh…" elak Teito.

Labrador tahu itu bohong. Ia tersenyum dan menutup matanya. Seketika itu juga, bunga-bunga di sekitar mereka bermekaran.

"Harum bunga lavender dikenal sebagai penenang. Mungkin ini dapat membantumu sedikit?"

Teito memperhatikan bunga-bunga yang mekar itu, sedikit takjub. Ia menutup matanya dan mengambil nafas. Mengisi paru-parunya dengan udara segar, sekaligus menghirup harum lavender dengan penciumannya.

"Terima kasih atas perhatiannya, Labrador-san. Tapi aku benar-benar tak apa-apa. Permisi…" Teito membungkuk sedikit dan berlari meninggalkan Burupya dengan Labrador di taman itu.

"Suasana hatinya sedang gelap, ya, Burupya?" ucap Labrador sambil mengangkat Burupya yang ditinggalkan begitu saja oleh Teito.

.

Setelah meninggalkan taman, Teito melamun lagi di jalan. Langkahnya menuju ke arah perpustakaan, tapi ia bahkan tidak menyadarinya hingga akhirnya ia tiba di sana.

"Untuk apa aku pergi ke sini, ya?" gumam Teito sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

Akhirnya ia pun masuk ke perpustakaan itu. Padahal tidak ada buku yang ingin dibacanya sekarang. Ia pun hanya duduk di salah satu meja sambil memperhatikan sekitarnya.

"Ng, itu…Castor-san!" panggil Teito ketika melihat seorang Bishop berambut merah dan berkacamata yang dikenalnya. Castor sedang mengembalikan beberapa buku ke rak yang tak jauh darinya.

"Teito-kun? Tumben sekali kau ada di perpustakaan."

"Ah, aku hanya…"

"Siapa? Oh, bocah ini ternyata…" wajah Teito langsung berubah masam ketika melihat seseorang yang muncul dari balik rak buku.

"Heh, kuso gaki! Sepertinya kau sangat tidak suka melihatku, ya?"

Di luar dugaan, Teito yang biasanya akan langsung marah-marah dengan panggilan 'kuso gaki' atau 'bocah sialan' itu kali ini diam saja. Keduanya—Castor dan Frau—pun langsung menyadari ada sesuatu dengan anak di depannya.

"Hei, apa yang salah denganmu kali ini?" tanya Frau. Tidak dijawab, dia pun cuek dan lanjut membuka buku favorit-nya.

"Kau bisa cerita pada kami, Teito-kun," tawar Castor dengan ramahnya. Tetapi Teito menolak.

"Tidak. Aku ingin kembali ke kamarku saja. Terima kasih, Castor-san…"

Akhirnya Teito pergi lagi meninggalkan Castor yang terbengong-bengong dan Frau yang masih saja cuek. Melihat Frau yang terlalu asyik dengan bukunya itu, Castor pun merasa jengkel dan menarik buku itu dari genggaman Frau.

"Hei Castor! Kembalikan!"

"Cobalah untuk sedikit peduli terhadap anak itu. Kau tahu dia masih belum sepenuhnya pulih setelah kehilangan Mikage, kan?" Castor membetulkan letak kacamatanya lalu pergi sambil membawa buku milik Frau.

Sedangkan Frau hanya bisa menggerutu di tempatnya berdiri.

"Haah… Aku sudah membawakan Burupya padanya. Kurang peduli bagaimana lagi?" itu membuat Frau berpikir sedikit.

"Hal yang dapat membuatnya melupakan masalah Mikage, meski hanya sebentar... Ah, tapi 'kan selama ini aku sudah terlalu baik padanya! Berarti yang sekaligus bisa membuatnya membayar kebaikanku selama ini…"

Sebuah ide mampir ke kepala Frau. Ide 'nakal' yang dapat membuatnya menyeringai lebar, seperti sekarang ini.

"Sepertinya boleh juga dicoba. Baiklah…"

.

Ketika senja, Frau mendatangi kamar Teito, tempat bocah itu menghabiskan waktunya sejak kembali dari perpustakaan. Frau masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu sekalipun.

Teito yang terbaring di tempat tidur hanya menatap Frau sekilas, lalu matanya terpejam lagi.

"Mau apa kau ke sini?"

"Kau tidak seharusnya bersikap seperti itu. Orang-orang di sini mencoba berbaik hati padamu."

"Untuk apa? Aku tidak pernah melakukan apapun untuk mereka. Aku tidak pantas menerima kebaikan itu."

"Kau sudah pernah bilang."

"Kalau begitu tidak usah dibahas lagi."

Dalam hati Frau berkata kalau bocah satu itu sangatlah keras kepala! Setiap kebaikan yang ditujukan padanya, anggaplah itu pemberian dari Tuhan yang mengasihinya. Tidak bisakah Teito berpikiran seperti itu?

Frau mendekati kasur tempat Teito berbaring. Ia melepaskan topi ala bishop-nya (author nggak tau namanya apa!) dan meletakkannya di sisi ranjang. Setelah itu duduk di tepi ranjang dan mengelus pelan kepala bocah yang terbaring di depannya.

"Kau begini karena teringat Mikage, kan?"

Teito tidak menjawab. Ia malah memiringkan tubuhnya ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Frau.

"Huh, dasar! Kukira masalah itu akan selesai dengan cepat terlupakan olehmu."

"Mana mungkin bisa kulupakan!" Teito setengah berteriak.

"Aku tidak ingin melupakannya… Bisa-bisa, aku melupakan Mikage juga…" suara Teito mulai pelan lagi. Malahan terdengar seperti hampir menangis.

"Mikage juga pasti tidak ingin dilupakan olehmu. Tapi ia juga tak akan tega jika sahabatnya seperti ini terus. Tenangkanlah pikiranmu sedikit."

"Saat ini tak akan ada yang bisa membuatku tenang…"

"Kalau kubilang 'ada satu cara', bagaimana?" Frau bicara sambil menyeringai. Sayangnya Teito tidak melihat itu, jadi tidak menyadari niatan sebenarnya dari sang bishop.

"Itu tidak mungkin," seperti inilah Teito. Ia akan menyanggah kata-kata dan niat baik yang ditujukan padanya.

Tapi kalau niat Frau bisa dibilang 'baik'…

"Tidakkah kau mau mencobanya dulu?"

Teito berpikir kenapa bishop satu ini sangat gigih kali ini. Mungkin saja ia benar-benar ingin membantunya? Akhirnya Teito pun menyerah. Ia bangkit duduk dan menghadap Frau.

"Memangnya apa yang mau ka-"

Tiba-tiba saja Frau menarik tubuh Teito dan membungkam kalimat Teito yang akan keluar selanjutnya, dengan bibirnya sendiri. Membawanya dalam sebuah ciuman. Teito pun terbelalak kaget. Jantungnya berdegup, serasa ingin mendobrak keluar dari dalam dadanya.

Keadaan mulut Teito yang terbuka tadi menjadi kesempatan bagi Frau untuk menelusupkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut bocah itu. Sayangnya lidah Teito masih belum berpengalaman untuk diajak 'bermain'.

Namun sepertinya Teito belum sepenuhnya menerima perlakuan itu. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia mendorong tubuh Frau, tapi sang bishop masih lebih kuat darinya dan tidak mau menyerah. Akhirnya Teito pun pasrah dan membiarkan bishop itu menciumnya.

Merasa kalau bocah itu mulai takluk, Frau menggunakan satu tangannya untuk menekan belakang kepala Teito dan memperdalam ciuman mereka. Sedangkan tangan yang satu lagi memeluk pinggang Teito. Frau pun mulai seenaknya mengeksplorasi rongga mulut Teito. Menjilati satu per satu giginya dan mengulum lidah Teito dengan lidahnya sendiri.

Dan Frau sangat kaget ketika Teito merespon. Lidah Teito mulai bergerak-gerak beriringan dengan milik Frau. Meskipun lidah Teito lebih pendek dan masih terlalu 'pemula' untuk bisa mengimbanginya, Frau tetap menikmati setiap gerakan anak itu.

Teito mencengkram bagian depan jubah putih Frau dengan sangat kencang. Ia mulai kehabisan nafas. Frau yang menyadarinya pun melepas ciuman mereka. Tidak lucu 'kan kalau Teito mati cuma gara-gara kehabisan nafas akibat ciuman mereka barusan.

Benang-benang saliva terlihat ketika bibir mereka terpisah, lalu terputus. Teito menyeka saliva yang menempel di sekitar bibirnya sambil terengah.

"Kau…dasar bishop mesum! Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" maki Teito di depan wajah Frau setelah selesai mengisi paru-parunya kembali.

"Huh? Bisa-bisanya kau bilang begitu. Nyatanya tadi 'lidahmu' berkata lain," Frau menyeringai senang. Dan melihat wajah anak itu memerah setelah ia menggodanya, membuat seringaian itu makin lebar.

Frau menangkap sebelah pipi Teito dengan tangannya, lalu mendekatkan wajah anak itu padanya. Tepat di sebelah telinga Teito, ia berbisik.

"Kau menikmatinya, kan?" bisik Frau dengan suara rendah yang terdengar sangat seksi. Wajah Teito pun tambah memerah dibuatnya.

"Bilang saja kau juga menginginkannya…"

"A-aku tidak tau…kau bicara apa…!" sangkal Teito.

"Kuso gaki pembohong," Frau pun menjilati telinga Teito, membuat Teito mulai mendesah pelan.

"Ngh…ah…hentikan… Frau!" Teito turun dari tempat tidur, menjauhi Frau dan berdiri membelakanginya.

Frau menghela nafas panjang. Dikiranya ia sudah menaklukkan bocah itu sepenuhnya. Ternyata ia lebih keras kepala dari yang dipikirkanya.

"Teito…" Frau menghampiri Teito dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Aku… Aku tidak…bisa…" lagi-lagi Frau tidak membiarkan Teito bicara. Ia mencium bibir Teito lagi, namun bukan dengan ciuman liar seperti tadi. Kali ini lebih lembut dan…menenangkan.

"Percayalah padaku, Teito…" Frau memeluk tubuh Teito lebih erat.

"Aku ingin menyembuhkan hatimu. Meskipun hanya untuk sebentar, percayalah…"

Teito tersentak dengan kata-kata itu. Kalimat yang terdengar sangat tulus yang ditunjukkan padanya, berhasil menyentuh hatinya. Bukan, bukan itu. Hanya kata-kata dari Frau yang bisa menyentuh hatinya.

Ya, bukannya selama ini selalu seperti itu? Hanya Frau yang bisa mengubah pemikirannya, maupun hatinya.

Hanya Frau…

Dan akhirnya Teito bisa meyakininya. Ia memeluk tangan Frau yang sedang merangkulnya.

"Aku…mempercayaimu…" ucap Teito pada akhirnya.

Mendengar itu, Frau kembali menyeringai. Berkat kata-kata manisnya tadi, ia berhasil mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya. Hati anak itu. Dan sebentar lagi, ia akan memiliki tubuhnya juga.

Frau pun mengangkat tubuh Teito dengan gerakan cepat, lalu membawanya ke tempat tidur. Namun bukannya memperlakukan Teito dengan lembut, ia malah menjatuhkan tubuhnya asal.

"Aw! Kasar sekali kau!" protes Teito yang merasakan sedikit sakit di punggungnya.

"Oh, maaf. Aku tidak tahu cara bermanis-manis pada kuso gaki sepertimu!"

Seringaian Frau membuat Teito merinding dan wajanya memucat. Ia lupa kalau Frau itu bisa bermuka dua. Frau yang tadi berkata 'Percayalah padaku' sudah hilang ditelan oleh Frau yang tersenyum layaknya iblis.

"Ukh! Awas kalau kau macam-macam…"

"Mana bisa begitu? Sejak tadi kan aku memang berniat 'macam-macam'…"

Frau membuka jubahnya yang berwarna putih-putih dan modelnya ribet itu. Begitu juga dengan baju dalamannya. Yang tersisa tinggal celana panjang Frau, tapi ia belum berniat melepasnya.

Melihat Frau yang telanjang dada membuat Teito tersipu, sekaligus terpaku menatapnya. Dadanya yang bidang dan otot-otot lengannya, juga kulitnya yang berwarna tan ditimpa cahaya bulan. Melihat keindahan yang diciptakan Tuhan itu membuat Teito benar-benar sadar kalau dia…

Menginginkan Frau.

"Kau mulai terpesona padaku?" goda Frau sambil melepaskan kedua sarung tangan hitamnya. Teito pun memalingkan wajahnya yang makin merona.

"Ja-jangan ge-er, bishop mesum!"

Frau menyeringai untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Bocah di depannya itu benar-benar keras kepala. Ia lalu mendekati Teito yang terbaring dan memposisikan tubuhnya di atas Teito.

"Aku memang mesum," jawaban sesingkat itu, dan Frau mencium bibir Teito lagi.

Kali ini Teito tidak menolak. Malahan ia terlihat menikmatinya ketika Frau menjilati dan sesekali menggigit kecil bibirnya. Dia juga memegangi kedua pundak Frau dan mendekatkan tubuh mereka.

Frau menekan-nekan bibir bawah Teito dengan lidahnya, dan Teito membukanya mulutnya tanpa sadar. Tanpa menunggu lama, Frau memasukkan lidahnya. Namun ternyata Teito belum membolehkan Frau mendominasinya.

Frau tersenyum di sela-sela ciumannya, menyadari bahwa bocah itu mulai mengikuti permainannya. Teito menggerak-gerakkan lidahnya, berusaha untuk tidak dikalahkan oleh Frau.

"Mmm… Hmmph…!" Teito mendesah tertahan ketika pertarungan lidah mereka mulai memanas. Dan pertarungan itu, tentu saja, dimenangkan oleh Frau.

Frau akhirnya bisa mendominasi seisi mulut Teito. Ia mengulum lidah Teito dengan liar, membuat saliva mereka bercampur dalam satu ciuman panas.

"Nnnnhh… Ahh… Haaahh… Haaahh…"

Ciuman yang memabukkan itu pun berakhir dan Teito berusaha mengambil udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Tapi belum sempat ia memulihkan diri, Frau sudah menyerangnya lagi.

"Teito…" Frau berbisik menyebutkan nama Teito tepat di telinga kirinya. Merasakan nafas Frau di dekat telinganya, membuat Teito sedikit merinding. Setelah itu Frau menjilati telinga Teito itu, membuat pemiliknya mendesah tak karuan. Frau juga membuka baju Teito bagian atasnya.

"Aah… Nghh…"

Lidah Frau pun beralih dari telinga, menuju ke bagian leher. Di sana, ia menjilatnya, menghisap, dan juga menggigitnya kecil. Meninggalkan banyak _kissmark_. Menandai kalau anak lelaki itu sudah menjadi milik Frau.

Desahan Teito pun makin menjadi ketika Frau mengelus dadanya yang putih mulus. Frau juga menyentuh dan memainkan kedua titik berwarna kemerahan di dada Teito yang mulai mengeras.

"Aaaahh… Frau…"

Frau akhirnya menggunakan lidahnya untuk memainkan _nipple_ kanan Teito, sedangkan sebelah kirinya adalah bagian untuk tangannya bekerja. Ia menjilatnya dan menghisapnya. Sesekali menggigitnya dan membuat sebuah sensasi yang sangat merangsang.

"Frau… Aaah… Aaaaahhh… Ukh…" desah Teito tak keruan sambil menjambak-jambak pelan rambut pirang Frau.

Sementara tangan kiri Frau digunakannya untuk memainkan _nipple_ Teito, tangan kanannya bekerja melucuti pakaian yang berwarna hitam milik anak itu. Sampai ke bagian bawah, tangan Frau menemukan 'sesuatu' yang masih terbungkus celana, tetapi sudah menegak.

Frau pun meremas 'sesuatu' itu dari luar, membuat pemiliknya mengerang.

"Aaakh! Frau, apa yang kau…" Frau tidak menjawab. Ia masih asyik memainkan 'milik' Teito yang sudah menegak. Pemiliknya pun mulai mendesah-desah keras.

Tak lama kemudian ia menghentikannya, juga permainan lidah dan tangannya di atas dada Teito. Hanya untuk menuntaskan pekerjaannya melucuti pakaian anak itu. Teito pun sekarang dalam keadaan polos, tanpa sehelai benang pun menutupi tubuhnya.

Teito yang berbaring tanpa busana di atas tempat tidur dan wajahnya yang merona, juga peluh yang mengalir di atas tubuhnya. Benar-benar pemandangan yang menggoda iman seorang Bishop Frau. Ini lebih baik dari semua buku_ ecchi _yang pernah dilihatnya, karena ia dapat 'mencicipi'nya secara langsung.

Frau merendahkan posisinya menuju ke depan kejantanan milik Teito. Frau melebarkan kedua paha Teito dan meraihnya dalam genggaman kedua tangannya dan meremasnya.

"Frau… aaaaahhh… Ja-jangan sentuh… aaaaakhhh…"

"Kau bilang 'jangan sentuh' tetapi desahanmu itu seperti mengatakan kalau kau menginginkannya lagi," ucap Frau sembari mulai mengocok 'milik' teito itu.

Frau lalu menggunakan mulutnya, menggantikan tangannya untuk bekerja memainkan kejantanan Teito. Teito merasa aneh ketika kejantanannya memasuki sesuatu yang basah dan hangat, tetapi lama-kelamaan ia jadi menikmatinya.

"Aaaahh… Aaaahhh… Nnnghhhh… Aaaahhh… Haaaahhhh…" desah Teito sejadi-jadinya ketika Frau memainkan daerah paling sensitifnya. Frau menaik-turunkan mulutnya di kejantanan Teito. Ia juga menggunakan lidahnya dan sesekali membiarkan 'milik' Teito itu bergesekan dengan giginya.

Benar-benar sensasi yang memabukkan. Seperti membawanya ke sebuah distorsi dimana semuanya bercampur, antara rasa takut, malu, penasaran dan juga…senang. Baru pertama kali Teito merasakan hal ini dan ia senang karena Frau-lah orang pertama itu.

Senang…kenapa? Tentu saja karena jauh dalam hatinya, ia menyukai Frau. Mencintainya. Sekarang Teito mempunyai alasan, kenapa ia melakukan ini dengan Frau. Alasan yang sama juga kenapa ia hanya bisa membuka hatinya pada Frau. Cinta.

Frau pun menaikkan tempo permainannya, membuat Teito juga mendesah makin cepat. Teito meremat seprai di bawahnya dan terpejam hingga anak itu mencapai batasnya. Teito klimaks di dalam mulut Frau. Ia merasakan tubuhnya mengejang, dan keluarlah cairan kental berwarna putih dari kejantanannya.

Cairan klimaks yang keluar dari kejantanan Teito, ditelan sampai habis oleh Frau. Semuanya, tanpa merasa jijik. Kenapa harus jijik? Itu milik orang yang paling dicintainya, bukan?

Dan, yeah…bukankah ini sangat indah dan manis? Mereka sudah saling mencintai sejak awal bertemu.

Teito setelah klimaks pertamanya, ia merasa kalau itu sangat… Ah, entah kata apa yang bisa digunakan untuk mendeskripsikannya. Dibuat seperti melayang ke sebuah dunia berwarna _vivid_ seperti tadi…Teito menginginkannya Lagi.

Frau melirik ke arah Teito yang masih terengah pasca klimaks pertamanya. Ia lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Teito dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya.

"Kau tahu? Kau sangat manis…" Teito tak bisa membalas kata-kata Frau. Nafasnya masih terengah.

"Kau menginginkannya lagi, kan?" Frau tak butuh jawaban, karena ia sudah tau apa yang diinginkan anak itu. Ia lalu mencium bibir Teito lagi, singkat saja karena ia masih ingin bicara lagi.

"Tapi…kau harus memohon untuk itu."

Frau menyuruh Teito untuk bangkit, lalu ia duduk di depan anak itu.

"Lakukan seperti yang kulakukan padamu tadi, ya?"

Ucapan Frau membuat Teito sedikit bergidik. Ada sedikit rasa takut dan ingin mundur muncul dalam dirinya.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak bisa?"

Kena! Taktik Frau pun berhasil. Teito yang merasa ditantang olehnya langsung merunduk mendekati kejantanannya, tanpa berkata apapun.

"_Sudah kuduga. Dia bocah yang tidak suka diremehkan,"_ gumam Frau dalam hati. Ia pun tersenyum dan menyeringai karena taktik-nya pada anak itu berhasil.

"Lepaskan celanamu dulu!" protes Teito.

"Itu tugasmu," jawab Frau singkat.

Mau tak mau, Teito pun melepaskan celana Frau hingga sekarang keadaan bishop itu sama polosnya dengan dirinya sendiri. Teito menelan ludah ketika wajahnya berada tepat di depan kejantanan Frau yang terlihat lebih besar dari miliknya. Ia melirik sebentar pada Frau yang sedang tersenyum mesum seperti sedang menantangnya.

Akhirnya Teito pun meneguhkan hati. Ia tidak mau dianggap tidak bisa melakukan hal mudah seperti ini. Setelah Frau melebarkan kaki jenjangnya, Teito langsung memasukkan kejantanan Frau ke dalam mulutnya, disambut oleh senyum Sang Zehel yang makin melebar.

Teito menggerakkan mulutnya naik-turun. Susah payah juga dikarenakan ukuran kejantanan Frau yang terbilang cukup besar. Tidak bisa masuk semua ke mulut Teito yang kecil, jadinya ia juga harus menggunakan tangannya.

"Nnhhhh… Bagus, seperti itu…" Frau cukup menikmati permainan Teito di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Ia lalu menarik rambut anak itu dengan tangannya dan ikut menaik-turunkan kepala Teito.

"Teruskan… Lebih cepat lagi… Ukh… Teito…" ucap Frau menahan desahannya.

Teito yang mengerti, langsung mempercepat gerakan mulut dan tangannya di kejantanan Frau. Frau pun mulai mengeluarkan desahan-desahan yang tidak bisa lagi ditahannya.

"Akh… Aaahhh… Haaahhhh…"

Tetapi ketika Frau sudah hampir mencapai klimaksnya, ia menyuruh Teito berhenti. Mendorong kepala anak itu menjauh hingga kejantanannya terlepas dari mulut Teito.

"Kenapa…?" tanya Teito.

"Tidak asik kalau aku klimaks duluan."

Frau lalu membawa Teito ke atas pangkuannya dan mereka melakukan satu lagi ciuman panas. Kali ini Teito tidak ragu-ragu untuk memeluk Frau.

"Hmmmphh… Hhhhh… Nnnnnmmm…" dan lagi-lagi Teito mendesah dikarenakan ciuman mereka yang meliar, tetapi tak bisa keluar karena mulutnya dibungkam oleh milik Frau.

Tiba-tiba saja Teito merasaka sesuatu di lubang belakangnya. Rupanya Frau mulai memasukkan satu jarinya ke lubang Teito.

Jari pertama, tak masalah. Namun yang kedua cukup menyakitkan, membuat Teito harus mengerang tertahan. Frau mencium Teito makin dalam agar ia bisa sedikit tenang.

Lalu masuklah jari ketiga. Kali ini Teito tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Ia melepaskan ciumannya dengan Frau dan menjerit.

"Aaaakkkh! Sakit… Frau!" Teito berteriak kesakitan dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada Frau. Frau pun mengecup pundak kanan anak itu dan, lalu berbisik di telinganya.

"Tenanglah, Teito…" bisiknya sambil mulai menggerak-gerakkan ketiga jarinya di dalam lubang Teito.

Awalnya Teito merasa sakit. Tapi semua itu berubah ketika jari Frau menyentuh sesuatu di dalam dirinya yang membuatnya melenguh panjang.

"Aaaaaaaaahhh…"

Frau pun menyeringai senang ketika mendengar lenguhan Teito barusan. Akhirnya ia menemukan _sweetspot_ Teito. Ia pun menyentuh titik itu berkali-kali, membuat pemiliknya mendesah nikmat.

"Aaaahh… Aaaahhhh… Aahhhh… Nnnghhhh… Aaaaahh…" desah Teito berkali-kali.

Setelah dirasanya cukup untuk 'mempersiapkan' Teito, Frau mencabut ketiga jarinya. Ia lalu membalikkan tubuh Teito agar membelakanginya, membuat punggung Teito bersentuhan dengan dadanya.

"Ini akan sedikit sakit," ucap Frau pelan. Teito mengernyitkan dahinya, bingung. Ia sama sekali tidak tau apa yang akan dilakukan Frau padanya selanjutnya.

Dengan perlahan, Frau memasukkan 'milik'nya ke dalam lubang Teito. Tetapi baru bagian kepalanya saja yang masuk, Teito sudah merasakan sakit dan berteriak-teriak.

Bagaimana tidak menjerit? Kejantanan Frau itu ukurannya cukup besar, lalu ia masuk ke lubang Teito yang sempit. Teito merasa seperti dirobek dari dalam.

"Aaaarrghh! Sa- Aaakhh! Hentikan! Sakit…!" Teito menangis meronta-ronta kesakitan, lalu Frau memeluknya.

"Tahanlah sebentar… Kita sudah setengah jalan."

Frau mencium Teito dari belakang dan mengelus kejantanan Teito, berharap itu bisa sedikit mengilangkan sakit yang dirasakan oleh pasangannya itu. Sambil terus memasukkan kejantanannya ke dalam lubang Teito yang sangat sempit. Teito membalas ciuman itu, masih dalam keadaan berlinang air mata.

Akhirnya kejantanan Frau dapat masuk semua. Frau mendiamkannya di sana agar Teito dapat membiasakan benda asing yang berada di dalam lubangnya.

"Tenanglah…ini akan jadi sangat nikmat di akhirnya…" Frau mengecup singkat kening Teito. Dan ketika Teito sudah mulai tenang baru Frau berani melanjutkannya.

Frau mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya naik turun. Teito merespon dengan sangat baik. Ia juga menggerakkan tubuhnya meskipun masih merasakan sedikit sakit di lubang belakangnya.

"Hhhhh… Ukh… Aaaahh… Hhaahhh…"

Desahan Teito mulai menggila. Awalnya memang sakit tetapi seiring waktu, kesakitan itu berubah menjadi sesuatu yang lain. Terlebih ketika kejantanan Frau terus menghujam _sweetspot_-nya di dalam sana. Teito pun mulai merasa nikmat.

Frau terus menggerakkan pinggulnya, sambil menjilati leher Teito, juga membuat beberapa _kissmark_ di sana. Sedangkan Teito terus mendesah keras dan menyentak-nyentakkan kepalanya ke belakang.

Lalu Frau memutar tubuh Teito hingga menghadapnya dan kemudian merebahkannya di kasur. Sambil terus menggerakkan kejantanannya keluar-masuk lubang Teito, ia juga kembali memainkan kedua _nipple_ di dada Teito dengan tangannya dan kembali menjilati bagian leher Teito.

"Aaaakh… Nnnnnghhh…."

Teito merangkul pundak Frau dengan kedua tangannya. Ia juga menyilangkan kedua kakinya di belakang pinggang sang bishop, membantunya melesakkan kejantanannya ke dalam lubang Teito lebih dalam. Frau senang atas reaksi Teito yang seperti itu.

Peluh membasahi kedua tubuh mereka. Deru nafas mereka menggema memenuhi ruangan tempat mereka mengadu cinta tersebut. Suasana malam yang dingin pun berubah menjadi sangat panas.

"Aaah… Haaahhhh… Haahhh… Aaaakhh… Aaahhhh…"

Keadaan Teito sudah tak keruan. Nafasnya tak teratur, matanya sayu dan kepalanya terasa agak pusing, seperti orang mabuk. Tapi dia menikmatinya. Sangat menikmatinya.

Merasakan sensasi-sensasi yang memabukkan itu membuat Teito ingin menutup matanya. Tapi lalu Frau memegang kedua belah pipinya.

"Buka matamu…Teito. Tatap aku!" perintah Frau.

Teito pun membuka matanya lagi, bertatapan dengan mata ruby milik Frau. Serasa terhipnotis, ditenggelamkan oleh warna biru cemerlang itu membuat Teito ingin terus menatapnya.

"Teito…" Frau mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Teito.

"Aku…mencintaimu…" ucap Frau, agak bersusah payah mengatur nafasnya untuk bicara karena ia juga masih menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan tempo yang cepat.

"A…aku juga…mencintaimu…" jawab Teito di sela-sela desahannya, membuat Frau tersenyum.

Frau menggerakkan pinggulnya lebih cepat. Ia lalu meraih kejantanan Teito yang tak tersentuh dan mengocoknya dengan cepat juga dengan satu tangan. Tangan kirinya digunakan untuk menyangga tubuhnya.

Teito sudah hampir mencapai batasnya. Terdengar dari deru nafasnya yang makin tak beraturan. Sepertinya sebentar lagi ia akan klimaks untuk yang kedua kali.

"Uuuhhhh… Kurasa… aku akan… aaaahhh…" ucap Teito, susah payah mengatur nafas.

Frau menangguk. Ia juga hampir mencapai batasnya. Sambil mempercepat gerakan pinggul dan tangannya, Frau pun mencium bibir Teito lagi. Teito terpejam. Tidak begitu lama, Frau melepas ciuman itu.

"Ukh… Haaahh… Tatap aku…aakh…Teito! Sebut namaku…"

Teito pun membuka matanya yang semula terpejam yang langsung disambut oleh tatapan dari Frau.

"Aaaahh…! Aaahhh…! Frau!"

"Nnnnghh…Teito!"

Akhirnya mereka mencapai klimaks secara bersamaan. Cairan Teito menyembur ke perut dan dadanya juga Frau. Sedangkan Frau di dalam tubuh Teito. Beberapa tetes bahkan sampai meleleh keluar dari lubang Teito dan membasahi sprei di bawahnya.

Frau mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari lubang Teito lalu ambruk di sisi bocah itu. Kelelahan.

"Haahh… Haaaahh… Haaaahh…" setelah klimaks, Teito mulai mengatur nafasnya kembali. Ia menatap sayu pada Frau yang berbaring di sebelahnya.

Frau menatap balik Teito dan tersenyum. Ia lalu mengelus kepala Teito dan sedikit mengacak rambutnya yang sebenarnya sudah tak karuan modelnya sejak awal permainan mereka.

"Sini…" Frau mengangkat lengannya dan menyuruh Teito membaringkan kepalanya di sana. Teito mengangguk dan menghampiri lengan Frau, melakukan apa yang Frau suruh.

"Tidurlah. Kau lelah, kan?"

"Ya…"

Setelah itu Frau menarik selimut dan menutupi tubuh polos mereka berdua. Sesaat setelah Frau menutup matanya dan berniat ingin tidur, ia terpaksa membuka matanya lagi. Dikejutkan oleh Teito yang tiba-tiba menciumnya.

"Terima kasih…Frau…"

Ucap Teito singkat, lalu menunduk dan menutup matanya. Frau dibuatnya tersenyum. Ia lalu membenamkan hidungnya di tengah helaian rambut Teito, menghirup harumnya. Setelah memeluk tubuh mungil di sisinya, ia pun tertidur, menyusul bocah itu ke alam mimpi.

**-The End-**

Fuuh…selesai juga. Kaa-san to Kami-sama… Maafkan saia yang sudah kehilangan ke-innocent-an saia ini~ QAQ

Fanfic ini didedikasikan untuk dua orang. Seorang yang bergelar "Pemilik Neraka", dan yang satu lagi, "Putri Rusuh" yang sedang berulangtahun. Happy birthday, hime!

Kurang hot? Alur gak jelas? Gomen… Ini fanfic yaoi+lemon perdana sih… Dan juga dikebut selama dua hari…

Terimakasih banyak buat semua yang bersedia membaca fanfic ini, apalagi yang bersedia mereview *bows

Jaa, see you again, in my next fanfic~^^

_Shu AliCieL


End file.
